


An Afternoon in the Lightfields

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, fluff and smut and necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afternoon fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon in the Lightfields

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I was given

It was a beautiful day, the skies were clear of clouds and the sun made all the flowers pop with color. Marianne grinned as she put on a burst of speed and then twisted in the air onto her back so she could look for Bog, but she soon frowned—he was nowhere in sight. She started to twist back around just as Bog dived down and grabbed her out of the air. She let out a squeak as he spun them in the air before letting her go and zipped out ahead of her. Marianne's flying went all wobbly before she could straighten herself again, 

She yelled, “Bog, that is not fair!!!” 

Bog twisted around and beamed wickedly. “Who said?” 

Marianne put on speed to try to catch him, but Bog was quite fast, especially out here in the light fields without the constant objects in the way, trees, thorns and other dangerous fauna. 

They twisted and swerved, flying around each other. Occasionally one of them reached out and grabbed at the other one, fingers slid across fingers, hands touching and coming apart. 

Marianne swooped in and ran her fingertips over Bog's rear, which nearly sent him into a nosedive as he faltered in his flight. Marianne chuckled and sped up as she passed by Bog, who yelled after her that she was a cheater. “Grabby hands!” Bog murmured with an amused look as she zipped ahead. Finally they both came down and landed in a field of foxgloves. The flowers arched over them, creating a shelter that cast a rosy light down on the two lovers. Marianne landed first, but then Bog dived in and grabbed her as he came in for a landing. He captured her around the waist, making her squeal. They both crashed into the grass, laughing as they wrapped arms—and in her case, legs—around each other. Bog rolled so that he was on his back and looked up at her. “You are the most beautiful thing in the light fields, Marianne.” 

Bog spoke in a hushed voice filled with emotion. Marianne blushed, but smirked at him. “You are a romantic and I love it and I love you, Bog King.” The lovers started kissing slowly and then Bog rolled Marianne more firmly on top of him. He moved his mouth down to trace her jaw with his tongue. She practically hummed with pleasure especially when he started to pull her tunic down, very gently, careful not to tear the soft petals. His mouth explored lower, sharp teeth brushed over the gentle, soft curve at the rise of her breast.

Bog pulled the petals down lower to free her breast completely and ran a clawed thumb over her nipple. Bog used the rough pad of his thumb to harden her nipple and then used the tip of his claw to brush over the hardened nub. His gentle movements were slow and heated as he made sure to carefully use his clawed joint to tease her mercilessly, his claw moving in slow, delicious circles over her nipple. He used his teeth and tongue to suck and bite at the curve of her breast leaving a mark as his thumb gently exploited her nipple. 

Marianne arched with a deep wanton groan. She bent back a little to give him better access to her breast as he turned his attention to her other breast while continuing to tease the nipple of the one. His mouth found the nipple of her other breast, the tip of his tongue swirled around it, then flicked over it back and forth until she was practically vibrating with need,when they both went cold at the sound of a gleeful laugh, a familiar voice. Marianne moved so quickly that she whacked Bog in the nose and he fell back with a grunt and grabbed at his face. 

That is when they both saw through the canopy of foxgloves, Marianne's sister Dawn. She flew over their heads as she carried a squirming Sunny. Marianne yanked her tunic up and then yanked Bog back so they could hide better. They saw Dawn and a scared looking Sunny fly over head and Dawn yelled, “Marianne!!! Boggy Woggy!!” Sunny pleaded with her. “Maybe they went back to the Dark Forest. Please put me down, Dawn!!” Dawn snorted “Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat Sunny, I won't drop you!” 

Bog rubbed his nose as they watched the shadows fly over. Marianne crouched beside him, her eyes narrowed, until the two interlopers faded from sight and sound. Bog muttered, “I swear, your sister and Sunny are almost as bad as Thang and Stuff. Always showing up when you don't want them or need them.” Marianne covered her mouth to prevent herself from guffawing, but she smiled. “Well, it's nice to know we're loved.” Bog smirked at her. “For a King and a future Queen, we spend a great deal of time hiding from your sister and my henchmen.” Marianne did snicker, though she covered her mouth muffling her vocal humor, but then Marianne gave him a significant look. “Speaking of being loved...” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

Bog put up a warning hand as he smirked. “I don't know, I think you might have broken my nose!” 

Marianne leaped over to straddle him. She kissed the tip of his nose, “Maybe I can find a way to make it up to you?” Bog lifted a brow at her with a quizzical grin. “Maybe...” 

The only sound heard from the shadows of the foxgloves were of someone being tackled, laughter, and then the occasional moan or groan of pleasure.


End file.
